Various types of portable easel devices are known, including a device referred to as a French easel. The French easel includes adjustable tripod legs and carrying case which unfolds to provide for an adjustable-height easel. However, the French easel is rather awkward and difficult to transport in the folded position because the tripod legs and other components are located on the exterior of the case where they can interfere with other objects. No wheels or chassis is provided.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 654,841 (1900) to MacDonald discloses an improved folding combined artist's cabinet and easel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,367 (1965) to Rose discloses an artist's easel for holding paint canvases readily transportable to an outdoor site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,215 (1977) to Stettler discloses a collapsible easel for artists to support canvases and artist's boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,630 (1983) to Fuhri discloses a device which serves alternatively as a drawing board and which provides a carrying case for art supplies and the components of the easel and support legs.
The present invention fastens to a french easel to provide a chassis having wheels. A handy drawer is attached to the chassis. Thus, a user can easily transport his French easel over the ground.
The prior art consists primarily of easels which are transportable but which do not have a means of transport other than being carried by the artist. The present invention solves this problem by providing a quickly attachable means of transporting an artist's French easel over the ground.